1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus with reduced power consumption and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal and a light source module that provides light to the liquid crystal display panel. The light source module may be a backlight assembly.
The liquid crystal display panel typically includes a first substrate having pixel electrodes and thin film transistors connected to the pixel electrodes, a second substrate having a common electrode and color filters, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates.
The light source module includes a plurality of light sources that generates light to be provided to the liquid crystal display panel to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel. The light sources may include at least one of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL’), and a light emitting diode (“LED”).
Generally, the light source generates white light. The color filter passes a specific color among the white light. When the white light passes through the color filter, energy of the white light is reduced.